Promises & I Will be Brave for You
by painestar
Summary: Lots of tears will fall as Stan goes to see Kyle after being isolated from him for four months. But why does he want to see him? Rated T for language and boyXboy romance. This is yaoi with Style. Who is Star? Ask me. Disclaimer: PaineStar doesn't own anything. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is collected.


**painestar -** The scene from June is in _Episode Seven_ of the _Survivors Rising Saga_. The scene from October...well I haven't actually gotten that far into the book yet. So MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!

Of course STYLE as you already know and Yaoi...duh. Fluffy and romantic. R&R Pretty Please.

* * *

_**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**_

_**~June~**_

_Kyle: "St-Stan…" He looked up at Stan who locked eyes with him. Their faces only inches apart. His sapphires were beautiful. And then…kiss. It took a moment to register in Stan's mind what Kyle had just done. He jolted back in his seat._

_Stan: "Kyle, wh-what are you…what was that?" Kyle wiped tears on his sleeve._

_Kyle: "You once told me you loved me Stan. Remember?"_

_Stan: "We were…we were just kids Kyle."_

_Kyle: "I know. I was too young to understand what it really meant. But now I do and I love …you Stan."_

_Stan: "I'm not…I-I can't…"_

_Kyle: "You don't need Wendy. I would treat you right. I'd do anything for you." He took Stan's hand and held it against his chest. "Please Stan. Let me show you." Kyle made an attempt to kiss him again but Stan stopped him._

_Stan: "Kyle don't…." He took his hand back. "I think you should go." He faced away from him as Kyle let the tears fall again. His voice broke when he spoke._

_Kyle: "Stan…you're breaking my heart." But Stan said nothing. He only waited for Kyle to leave. Kyle opened the door and got out. Stan drove off a little quickly as Kyle made his way inside. Once to his bed he collapsed and began drowning in his own tears. He had just ruined the one relationship that meant everything to him._

_**PRESENT**_

_**~October~**_

Stan sat in his car for a moment. He was feeling sick, mostly because he hadn't seen Kyle in over four months. Seen him in town and on the streets maybe but he couldn't touch him, or speak to him. But was it nervousness that he couldn't approach Kyle? What if Kyle wouldn't forgive him? What if he wouldn't even talk to him? It was killing him. He loved him. No, he was irrevocably in love with him. And how sad to admit that it took him over four months to realize it. To admit that he was wrong. How did he hurt Kyle like this? He just couldn't get over how badly he had hurt him…and now…he was hurting, just as bad. He remembers the night like it was yesterday. He told Kyle to get out of the car after he had briefly pressed his lips to his own. Stan thought it was disgusting at first. Best friends don't kiss, not to mention they're boys, but now, being away from Kyle was the hardest thing he's ever done, and there was nothing more that he would rather have… than him.

Stan: "Damn…" He let his hands slide down his pale face as he thought about seeing Kyle again. He was about to. As his hands ran down his face he saw _'her'_ standing on the porch. Star. The girl who has been easing Kyle's aching heart for the past several months. She slowly made her way to his vehicle. Stan clumsily searched for the button to roll the window down. Upon doing so he worked up a smile. "H-hey."

Star: "He doesn't know you're here. I thought it would be best not to tell him."

Stan: "Really?" He tried to get out of the car with ease but instead began having difficulties.

Star: "You alright?" He shut the car door, keys dangling in hand.

Stan: "What if…what if he doesn't want to see me?" He let his eyes finally look up and meet her unusual ones. The last thing on his mind was how Star's eyes looked.

Star: "I'm just glad you've had a change of heart." She patted his back and led him up the porch steps. Once inside he glanced around nervously. "He's in the art studio." She said softly. "This way." She motioned him to follow her. Stan licked his lips and then followed her down the hallway, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs.

Stan: "I think I'm gonna throw up." He whispered.

Star: "Shhh." Was all she said as he put a hand to his stomach as if that would help.

Star cracked the studio's door so only she was visible. Kyle didn't look up from his art work; he already knew it was her.

Star: "Kyle, someone's here to see you." She said gently.

Kyle: "Butters?" He said almost excitedly that pinched Stan's heart. Hearing his voice, he almost passed out. Stan couldn't get over how tore up he was. This is how he knew he was in love with him. Star didn't respond to Kyle which made him finally look back at her with a confused look on his face. "Tweek?" He asked again. Star reached behind her and grabbed Stan by his wrist pulling him forward. Kyle let his eyes fall to the floor and he turned back around, away from Stan. He dropped his paintbrush and put his face in his hands and sobbed lightly. This broke Star's and Stan's heart. Star grabbed the doorknob and pushed Stan forward so she could shut the door, giving them much-needed privacy. Stan walked forward slowly.

Stan: "Kyle…please listen to me."

Kyle: "Why?" He sniffled. "You wouldn't listen to me then." He held his hand to his mouth to try and quiet the sob. But it wasn't containable. He broke. "God!" He cried. "Just when I thought I was get-getting better. Why? What-what do you want?"

He was crying hard now, just like the night when his world had been crushed. "And she…she knows," Talking about Star. "Why did she let you come here to hurt me some more?" Tears cascaded down his cheeks. Stan's eyes welled with tears of pain now. "I was okay! Fucking okay!" His breath shuddered as more tears fell.

It was Stan's turn to break. This was more painful than he'd even imagined.

Stan: "Ky…" He said faintly before falling to his knees. He pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back tears. "I-I was wrong. And I…I know there is nothing I can say…that will make this alright. Nothing." He knew Kyle was listening because his crying had subsided somewhat. "These past few months…I've been so alone. I just…I don't…" His voice cracked. "I need you. I'm so-so fucking stupid." His teeth clenching when he said _'fucking stupid'. _ He wiped tears on his sleeve. "I've been think-thinking what it truly means to be super best friends…it's so much more than just…being close friends…it's-it's being together…forever. Not only as best friends… but as partners… soul mates. I'm so-so sorry."

As much as Kyle wanted to fling himself into his lovers arms he resisted and continued to hold a grudge.

Kyle: "R-really Stan?" He said sarcastically. "How the fuck do you expect me to trust-trust you? You truly have no fucking idea how badly you hurt me." He sobbed again. "Just…just go."

Stan: "Please…" He began to crawl towards Kyle. "I know I hurt you but I know what it feels like now."

Kyle: "Yeah, now."

Stan: "I-I can prove it." He dug in his pockets until he found the silver piece. "Please look at me. Please…" Kyle finally, and very slowly, turned around to face Stan. Both of their faces were the same, stained with saltwater against their flushed cheeks. Kyle watched him curiously and swallowed.

Kyle: "What is…that?"_**  
**_

Stan: "Star helped me pick this out." He reached for Kyle's hand which at first he retreated from Stan's grasp and then slowly allowed Stan to hold his hand. "I know it's stupid. But I just… I can't ask for your forgiveness and expect you to trust me." He slipped the ring onto Kyle's finger. "I love you dude. And I'm sor-sorry it took me this long to realize it." Kyle took back his hand and stared down at the silver. "I can't survive without you any more." And then taking the ringless hand in his, he pulled Kyle's hand against his chest and caressed it tenderly, just as Kyle had done to him four months earlier.

Kyle: "Stan…" He breathed out.

Stan: "Please Kyle," He squeezed his hand with both of his. "Let me be there for you. I'll do anything and everything for you. I want things to be like they use to be…" And then kissing the top of his hand, Kyle shuddered and blinked as more tears rolled down his face. "And more."

No words could form from Kyle's tongue as he carefully slid off of the seat and onto his knees in front of Stan, who let out a surprised little gasp. They stared face to face with each other for a whole minute before Kyle took back his hand and placed each one of his gently in both of Stan's hands. Stan just watched his hands closely, and couldn't resist a sweet smile as Kyle then let both of his hands, simultaneously, travel up the length of Stan's arms, grazing his forearms, softly stroking his fingertips across his shoulders, and then at last, resting around his neck. When his hands stopped moving is when Stan reconnected their eyes.

His next move was quick. Stan rose to his feet, helping Kyle stand with his hands placed at his hips. Then he guided Kyle backwards until he felt the wall press behind him. Kyle was smaller than Stan, making him feel vulnerable, not that he didn't like the feeling. Inside he was excited, happy… Stan would never hurt him physically. But Kyle did let out a cute squeal as Stan lifted him by his thighs. Kyle had no choice but to wrap his legs around Stan for support. He grasped the back of Stan's shirt and buried his face, that was now aflame, in the crook of his neck.

Kyle: "Nghhh-St-Stan." Stan just chuckled at this and hoisted him up a bit so he could get a better grip at his legs.

Stan: "I've want-wanted to be this close to you for so long now. I missed you so much dude." Kyle grinned into his shoulder.

Kyle: "I know asshole." Stan pressed his face into Kyle's hair and began to nuzzle his curls, getting more acquainted with this new relationship that had just been unveiled.

Stan lightly kissed his neck and Kyle moaned softly.

Style forever…

* * *

Inspiration from Taylor Swift's _'Back to December'_

**PaineStar** is on DeviantART! & Tumblr

Also, Processing _Episode Thirteen_ of the _Survivors Rising Series_ NOW.

Thanks so much for viewing!:)


End file.
